


Meet the parents

by Intoxic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Conversations, Frigga is very open, M/M, Odin is a good dad, parental embarrassing, tony is a nervous wreck, tony is meeting his sweetie's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic
Summary: Tony Stark excelled in many things, he was a genius after all.So why was he nervous now?Oh yes, his best friend and boyfriend for three months now, texted him this morning with some important news.We need to talk. Meet me at lunch outside, your car.Oh, boy, it could mean only one thing. Loki wants to break up with Tony, however, his boyfriend who's still in the closet has some other news for him.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	1. PART I

**PART I**

Tony Stark excelled in many things, he was a genius after all. He was great in engineering, math, science, and chemistry. Less great in History, English, and all that less important stuff he had to learn at Marvel High. Because, come on, who needed history when you’re going to be a badass engineer one day. Like, really, it was pointless to learn about all that death people like Jules Cesar or Napoleon, it will never come in handy for him. So, yeah, he excelled in the important things in high school. He excelled in social life as well. When you look up in the dictionary to find a social life explanation, you will find his picture. There was no more sociable person than Tony Stark. He was the social life of Marvel High. All girls and some boys wanted his attention for themselves. Tony knew how to flirt and pick-up his love conquests without much effort. He was just that awesome. Everybody knew that. He also excelled in making deals with the student body. As well as with teachers. His sharp and intelligent tongue got him out many times from problems. Yeah, Tony Stark had no problem with talking himself out of trouble or charm anyone he wanted. 

So why was he nervous now? 

Oh yes, his best friend and boyfriend for three months now, texted him this morning with some important news. 

_ We need to talk. Meet me at lunch outside, your car. _

So yeah, Tony excelled in many things, but real relationships? He had no experience at all. So no wonder, he was a jittery mess ten minutes before the bell announced the lunch break. Swallowing hard, when the bell rang, Tony made his way out of physics, not minding his friends that were going to eat. Tony slowly walked out of the building, into the parking lot, where his boyfriend was leaning over his hot rod red corvette. 

God, he looked like a fucking dream come true in his black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. Tony couldn’t help but smile at the view.

When one would ask Stark when he had fallen for Loki Odinson, he wouldn’t be sure. Was it the very first day when Loki walked into the classroom in sixth grade, blushing madly when the teacher introduced him and his brother to the class? Tony honestly thought that he’s a real-life Snow White then, with his perfect, alabaster skin and long, black locks. Yep, Tony couldn’t keep his eyes off him. Sue him, but he hasn’t seen a more beautiful person in his entire life. 

Maybe he had fallen for him when he defended Loki for the first time from the bullies from eight grade? Loki was shorter than Tony then and thin, so older boys used to pick up on him, despite the warnings from Loki’s older brother, Thor. Loki was quietly reading a book on the bench across their lockers when the bullies came up. Loki, despite his fierceness, wasn’t a match for four eight-graders. No way in hell. They pushed him and tried to force him into his opened locker, but luckily Tony showed up. He was no match against those boys either, but he wouldn’t let them beat his friend. So, Tony, as short as he was, did the one thing he could. He pushed one buffy guy from the back and screamed at Loki to run. The boy did as ordered and Tony was left with the bullies alone. He didn’t remember much from then, but when he opened his eyes again there was a face of an angel with piercing green eyes in front of his eyes. 

_ “Are you an angel?” _

_ “You hit your head, Anthony,” the angel said. “Miss Carter is coming.” _

_ “You’re so pretty, angel.” _

_ “It’s me, Loki,” the angel whispered. “Tony? Do you hear me? It’s me, Loki.” _

_ “Angel.” _

Yep, Tony ended up with a split lip, a black eye, and week detention but it was worth the small peck on the cheek that he received from Loki for saving him. 

Ever since that day the two boys were inseparable. And it was almost six years ago. 

“What’s up, long legs?” he asked the moment Loki spotted him. Tony tried to act as cool as he could, even though, he was shaking inside. “Why the serious message?”

“Get in your car.” Ok. That was even more nerve-wracking than the message itself. He was totally breaking up with Tony. As he was getting inside, Tony was trying to figure out what he had done wrong, and if there was something he could do to fix things. He didn’t want to lose Loki. He loved him. The moment he closed the door, the heavy atmosphere filled the car. 

Tony was never good in silence, so naturally, he broke it immediately.

“Tell me what I did wrong and I fix it, Loke. Just don’t break up with me. I love you.”

“Break up?” Loki shot him a confused look. “Dear Lord, Tony. And you call me a drama queen.”

“Then what is this about? From all the chick-flicks I know what “we need to talk” mean, Lo…”

“I came out to my family last night.” Ok, this isn’t what Tony pictured in his mind. Stark dared to look at his boyfriend. Loki was playing with his hands, he was nervous. It was his usual tick. 

“How did they take it?” he dared to ask.

“Surprisingly good,” the black-haired whispered. Yeah, Loki was a master of making a dreadful atmosphere. Tony breathed in relief. “Mom told me she knew for a while but was waiting for a confirmation from me. And dad… he was ok with it, as much as he can. He wasn’t very pleasant, but he didn’t disown me or something.”

“Did you play your _ I’m adopted and you lied to me for my whole life and now have to do everything I want to gain my forgiveness  _ card on him?” Loki bit down on his lower lip to stop himself from laughing, but he nodded nonetheless. “You have him whipped around your little finger, Loke.”

“Well, would you rather him disown me and throw me out on the streets?” Loki retorted. “We’d have to run off then.”

“I considered it,” Tony admitted. “I have a bag prepared for that and looked up some places in Mexico.”

“Why Mexico?”

“Why not?”

Loki only shrugged his arms to this.

“Anyway,” the green-eyed started again. “My parents want you to come for dinner this Friday to meet you, officially.”

“Your parents have known me for six years, Lokes,” Stark replied quickly.

“Yes, they know you as my best friend, Tony,” Odinson explained. “They want to meet you as my boyfriend.”

Ok, don’t panic, Tony. Don’t panic! All of those movies they watched had scenes when the boy meets the parents of his loved one. Tony knew what to expect, but that doesn’t mean he’s prepared for that! The interrogation, the piercing looks from the father, the heavy questions… No. Tony wasn’t ready for that. Not in the slightest.

“So, Friday at six at my place,” Loki suddenly said and then kissed Tony’s cheek. “I’ll see you later, Anthony. I love you.”

And he was gone, while Tony was panicking inside. He hoped that Friday will not come soon or maybe it could be erased from this week. 

Alas, it wasn’t. Friday came too soon for Tony’s liking and now he was sitting in his car, panicking inside in front of Odinson’s mansion. Did he mention he was panicking? Because he was, more than ever. When he told Rhodey, his other best friend, that he was ought to be introduced to Loki’s folks as his boyfriend, Rhodey lectured him what he should expect. Tony made a mental list of things he could and he couldn’t do, during the dinner. Apparently, there was some kind of etiquette for such meetings. It was more complicated than movies were painting it. 

His phone pinged.

_ Are you going to sit there all evening? Come up to the door, love, or Thor will come out and drag you inside. - My Rudolph <3  _

Taking a deep breath, or four, Tony let go of the steering wheel and turned off the engine. He opened the door of his car, took the bouquet for Frigga, and present for Odin and stepped out. His mama taught him good manners, to never show up without a gift when you are invited to someone. Tony googled what is the proper gift for “meet the parents” thing and decided he got it. He totally got it. 

When he stood in the porch, flowers, and gift in one hand, Tony considered running away. Despite telling himself that he got it, he totally didn’t. He was ready to turn back and ran towards his car, calling Loki and apologizing for backing out. However, he had no chance to do so. When he was having a silent inner battle with his mind and heart, the door of the Odinson’s mansion was opened by none other than Odin himself. 

Now, Tony was trying to not shake as a jell-O. 

“Hello, Tony,” the older man greeted him. “Come inside.”

Stark couldn’t find his voice, as Odin slightly pushed him inside. His heart hammered, his forehead was covered with drops of sweat. Tony felt as if he just walked inside the lions’ den to being devoured by the lion king himself. 

_ Oh dear, so this is how dying feels like _ , he thought, as Odin led him towards the dining room, where the rest of his family was waiting. Soon, Tony felt three sets of blue eyes on him, as Loki stood next to him and grabbed his hand in his.

_ Here goes nothing.  _

“Mother, father, Thor,” Loki started calmly. “Please meet, this is Tony Stark, my boyfriend.” 

_ To be continued. _


	2. PART II

**PART II**

**** _ Deep breaths, Tony. Deep breaths… his mind was trying to tell him. Yeah?! Try that yourself, stupid brain, when you have three sets of eyes on yourself!  _

“Thee...these are for you, Mrs. Borson,” Tony handed her the bouquet of lilies. Her favorite, according to Loki. He hoped, he wasn’t joking. 

“Oh, they are lovely, Anthony,” she took the flowers and escaped the room to put them in a vase. 

“An...and this is for you, Sir,” Tony tried so hard to not show, how his hands were shaking when he was handing out the gift picked up with Jarvis, his guardian last night. Odin took the gift with a single nod and opened it.

“An alcohol? Aren’t you too young to…”

“My guardian bought it,” he quickly explained. “He said it wasn’t nice to show up without a gift for the hosts. I hope you will like it.”

“It’s a fine year,” Odin stated, sitting back on his chair. “Your guardian has good knowledge.” 

Truth to be told, Tony snatched it from his dad’s old stock. Jarvis said he wouldn’t drink it anyway and they should get rid of it now that Tony’s parents are gone. But Tony couldn’t find himself throwing it out. It was the last thing left of his dad, except for a mansion, the company, and a big bank account that was waiting until he is of age. 

“I am so glad, you joined us tonight, Anthony,” Frigga spoke, as she walked into the room again. 

Loki led him to a chair across his father… like he couldn’t pick a better seat for Tony… Loki sat next to him across to his mother. Thor was sitting next to Frigga and Tony, while the place next to Loki was empty. Stark swallowed hard and placed his sweaty hands on his lap, under the table. He was so nervous. Loki huffed and placed his palm on Tony’s under the table and squeezed it. 

How come he wasn’t nervous?! 

Oh right, his family wouldn’t do anything against him now that the adoption came out. He is a master in manipulation. Well, even if they won’t be opposed to their relationship, they still scared the crap out of Tony. Did he mention he was bad in this? Because he was. 

“I’m glad to be here, Mrs. Borson,” yeah, Rhodey and Jarvis advised him to address Odin and Frigga with Mr and Mrs., even though they were past these pleasantries for years now. 

_ “You need to show them your best manners, Tone,” Rhodey pointed out, as he finished the last portion of Jarvis’s famous spaghetti with meatballs. He licked the plate clean and turned to Edwin. “Adopt me too, man. Your cooking is the best.”  _

_ “What would your mother say, James?” he replied with a smile.  _

_ It was a while since they all laughed and smiled in Starks’ household. There wasn’t a light night like that ever since Howard and Maria died in a car accident three years ago and Edwin Jarvis fought so hard to be Tony’s legal guardian. Tony didn’t want to stay with uncle Obie since he didn’t know this man at all. Jarvis was his only family. He used to be a butler in Starks’ mansion, but since the accident, he got a job in a local library. It wasn’t much, but it was good for him and Tony. When Anthony will be finally of age and get a hold of his money, he will get Jarvis a job in Stark Industries anyway. He’ll be the boss then, he could do it. _

“You know, Anthony,” Frigga’s voice got him out of his thoughts. “Loki hardly told us the story of your… relationship. Tell us more.”

_ And let the interrogation begin!  _

“Well… um…” he stumbled with words. “We… I mean, I knew for a while that I have some feelings towards Loki, more and deeper feelings than before when we were just friends. I decided to talk with Loki about it and it turned out he feels the same and we decided to try.”

“Do you love my brother?” Thor asked. 

“Yes,” he answered quickly. Wasn’t it obvious? “I’ve loved Loki for years now. First as a friend and now as a boyfriend.”

“If you hurt him, I’ll kill you, Stark.”

“Thor!!!” Loki protested and glared at his brother. But seriously, Tony expected this and more of Thor. The big blonde was very protective of his baby brother, same as Tony. 

“I’ll try my most damn to not hurt Loki,” Tony smiled nervously at him. “Besides, I’m pretty sure that if I did that, Loki will kill me himself.”

“True,” the man in question leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Tony’s cheek.

Suddenly, Tony realized something. This was a new reality. From this day on, they could be finally free to exchange kisses and be all lovey-dovey with each other in public! This was a dream come true. He waited for this for so long. He couldn’t wait till Monday, when they step into the school, holding hands. He couldn’t wait to walk Loki to his class since they didn’t share all of them. He couldn’t wait to give him a solid kiss after his drama performance next week. Tony already planned to give him a bouquet of red roses. But now, he could do it in public and kiss him in front of the stage. He was looking forward to it. 

“So, how long are you together?” Odin decided to ask. 

“Three months.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Frigga addressed Loki, taking his hand in hers through the table. “Why didn’t you tell us earlier?”

“I wasn’t sure how you’ll take it, mom.”

“We’re your family, Loki,” she assured him and squeezed his hand lovingly. “We love you and accept you wholly. Besides, we love Tony too, isn’t it right, husband?”

Odin, for once, decided to not answer. Tony couldn’t blame him. They weren’t really fond of each other throughout the friendship between boys. Odin reminded Tony too much of his father. And Howard wasn’t the best dad for Tony. Quite the opposite. Jarvis was the dad for him, ever since he was born. 

Frigga called Thor and Loki to the kitchen to help her with dinner. Tony wanted to fight teeth and nails so Loki wouldn’t leave him all alone with his dad. He could only think about things Odin would say to him. Stark felt all blood running off his face. His heart was hammering so loud that Odin has to hear it as well. Sweat was covering his forehead and palms. The young genius tried to wipe it off on his dress pants - yes, Jarvis had him wear his black dress pants and a nice white, long-sleeved shirt and his leather jacket. Although, his guardian opted for a suit at first, but decided otherwise. Tony was too young for serious suits. He wanted Tony to look his best and impress Loki’s folks. Well, Stark wanted it too. 

Odin was serving Tony a piercing look and a devilish smirk. He knew what it was doing to the young boy and decided to use it for his purpose. That old bastard! His look was so intense that Tony started to fidget in his place. 

“So tell me, Tony,” the old man placed his hands on the table and gripped it. “What are your plans for my son?”

“I...I...I…I plan to make him happy?” Ok, how come Tony wasn’t sure of his tongue and words? It was the truth. He wanted to make Loki the happiest. There was nothing more that counted to him besides Loki’s happiness. Ok, his own too, but as long as his beloved was happy, Tony was happy too. 

“And how do you plan on doing it?”

“Look… I love Loki with all my heart,” Stark hoped to sound certain of himself. “I loved him as my best friend and my love for him only evolved and grew. I want him to be happy and I try my best to be the reason for his happiness, Sir. So, to answer your question, I will love him and be with him, as long as he wants me to.” 

This answer seemed to satisfy Odin Borson. To be honest, Tony hoped, he really did, that Frigga come back with the dinner soon, so he would be saved from this interrogation before Odin will pull out more uncomfortable questions. 

Alas, the luck wasn’t on his side tonight.

“Are you sleeping with my son?”

_ To be continued _


	3. PART III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you thought Odin's question was great, just wait for Mama Frigga's input ;)

**PART III**

_“Are you sleeping with my son?”_

The moment Tony heard those words he spat at the table with the water he didn’t finish drinking. He wetted not only the tablecloth but his plate as well. Maybe Odin a bit as well, but he didn’t mind. Tony started to cough loudly, choking on the remnants of the water in his throat. 

_How could Odin ask him this?!_

_This... ok, Rhodey teased him that this question can pop up during the evening, but he dismissed it. In his mind, Odin and Frigga were to prude to even think of such things, despite the fact that they did it at least once. Thor is breathing proof. But still! Tony remembered how Loki told him about “the talk” he and Thor had with their dad when Thor was fourteen and Loki over twelve then. Both boys were as red as tomatoes then, listening to their father’s badly explaining things connected with sex. Odin was just as red as they were. It was one of the most uncomfortable situations Loki found himself in. His words._

_So how come he was asking this now, without a single beat of red on his face?_

_Hmm… maybe he decided that Tony was enough red for both of them? Because he was._

_Tony felt that his face, hell, his whole body was on fire and not the pleasant kind of. He was burning with embarrassment under Odin’s piercing look. Dear Lord, the eyes of the old man were only fueling Tony’s inner fire._

_Where the hell was Loki?! He should be here, saving him from his dad!_

“You didn’t answer my question, Anthony,” Odin spoke again, his gaze even more piercing than before. Tony wanted to drop to the floor and hide from his eyes. “Are you sleeping with my son?”

“Wha…?”

“Are you having sex with Loki?” Tony gulped and stared bewildered at the father of his boyfriend. How was he supposed to answer? 

Sure, he and Loki did a few things already. Hello, they are hormonal teenagers! There were some touches, some experiments - even before they become official boyfriends. Loki came out to him last year and said he was fancied with some guy in the school (Tony later found out it was him all along) and wanted to have some experience since he didn’t even kiss before. Tony was cool with it. Loki was his best friend. That’s what friends are for, right? That’s how Tony found out he likes Loki romantically and sexually as well. So yes, they did stuff, but they still didn’t go all the way. 

“S...se...sex, Sir?” the pointed look that Odin gave him was enough to make Tony stutter even more. “We… I mean… we… sex… am…”

Tony will sing glories to every god above later for the rest of the family walk into the dining room. As soon as they looked from Odin’s smug face to Tony’s beet red one, they raised their eyebrows in a question. That was definitely a family trait. 

“What is happening?” Frigga decided to break the silence. 

“I simply asked Tony a question and still am waiting for a response.”

_Could he not let go of that?!_

“What question?” Loki inquired looking at his dad and then at his boyfriend.

“Oh, I simply asked Tony if the two of you are having sex, my son.”

“Father!” “Odin!” Both Loki and Frigga addressed the old man. 

Pink blush sprouted on Loki’s pale cheeks when he stared at his father in a horror. Frigga gave him only a perplexed look, while Thor covered his ears. Tony couldn’t blame him. Having to listen about his little’s brother possible sex life must be embarrassing enough. After all, in Thor’s eyes, Loki is still an innocent little boy, even though Loki is way past this stage. 

“You didn’t answer him, did you?” Loki hissed to him. Tony quickly shook his head. 

“Actually…” Frigga sat on her chair and looked at two young boys. “Your father is right. Are you having sex, boys?”

“Mother!” 

“We are concerned, sweetheart,” she replied with a smile. “As your parents, we must know if you’re being safe. Are you two being safe? Pregnancy is out of the question, but STDs are not. You must always remember to be safe.”

_Tony wanted to claw a hole in the floor and hide in it. He bet Loki wanted that too._

“Your father had a talk with you, my boy, but I think we must upgrade it now,” she continued. “I must purchase some books or ask in the mothers’ club. I mean the concept of sex between two men isn’t far from between a woman and a man, but there are some differences.

Loki was whining from embarrassment, or maybe it was Tony?

“Mom…” Thor groaned uncomfortably next to her. “Can we please change the topic?”

“No, Thor,” she shushed him. “I want both my babies to be perfectly safe in everything. This is why I took you to a drug store to buy you condoms when you started to see Jane last year.”

“Mother!” 

“Oh, what?” she laughed. “You think, father and I don’t know? We were teenagers as well once, my dears. I’d like to remind you, Thor, that’s how you were conceived.” 

Tony was officially mortified.

_Hearing sex stories of parents? check._

_Wanting to die of embarrassment? check._

_Debating living in abstinence after this? check._

“Anyway,” she moved her eyes back on Loki and Tony. “I want you both to be perfectly safe, boys. This is your first relationship, Loki and I know that teenage boys are very hormonal, but…”

“We’re not having sex, ok?!” Loki finally groaned. “I’m still a virgin, ok? So spare us this talk and let’s eat!” 

Loki grabbed the meat and potatoes and placed two of his usual portions on his plate. He quickly started to dig in, trying his best to ignore the rest of his family. Stark was too stunned to do anything for a little longer until Frigga finally announced they should all eat before everything will go cold. 

The rest of the dinner was the most awkward thing for both, Tony and Loki. The young genius was focusing on munching his dish, avoiding the smug gaze of Odin. Thankfully, the topic of Loki and Tony’s sex life (nonexistent as far as the Borsons were concerned) was dropped after Loki’s big announcement. However, Frigga seemed to not let go of the “ _purchasing books”_ idea, as she whispered to Odin about her shopping trip the next day. 

Oh god, Tony felt sorry for Loki already. If she will succeed in buying such books, the boy will have to indulge her in. Poor Lokester. Suddenly, Tony was so thankful that Jarvis didn’t have this talk with him. Tony quickly explained to him that he knows everything from health classes anyway. The poor guy was so relieved, but he brought Tony a book from the library anyway. Tony refused to even look at it. 

When the dessert came; the famous chocolate velvet cake of Frigga; the topic was moved towards the college Tony decided to go in on the Fall. The young genius had a few offers already, but his mind was set on MIT. Once, they had the best engineering program and two it was close to Harvard, where Loki opted to go. He wanted to be a lawyer, ever since he was a little boy and saw _Legally blonde_ for the first time. Loki wanted to protect LGBTQ people from injustice. Tony supported him in 100%. 

Finally, the dreadful dinner was close to ending. Everyone consumed a dessert, drank tea, and now they were waiting for Frigga to pack some leftovers for Tony. Stark prayed that the topic was forgotten, but alas, the luck seemed to kick him in his ass again. 

“I will be back later,” Loki announced to his folks. “We’re going to watch a movie at Tony’s.” 

“Just remember to be safe, boys!” Odin called from the dining room. “There’s a drugstore around the corner, just in case!”

“FATHER!!!” Loki screeched and that was it for Tony. He quickly made a beeline out of the house and stopped at the porch. Loki soon joined him, mortified just as much as Tony.

“I’m never showing my face at your place again. Never! I felt I was going to die there, Lo.” 

“Oh really?” the other boy gave him a look. “If mom buys those books…”

“I already feel sorry for you, Lokester,” Tony patted him on his shoulder. “Are there even books about sex for gays?”

“Mother will find something,” he said, as they walked down the street, holding hands. “You don’t know how determined she really is.”

“I truly feel sorry for you, babe.”

Apparently, Tony totally forgot that his sweet boyfriend was called a god of mischief in the halls of their school. Turns out Frigga managed to find some books just fine. And Loki, the little shit he was, tricked Tony to coming over again with a promise of a hot make-out session with some clothes off when they would be all alone. How could Tony pass on such an opportunity? 

And now they were sitting on Loki’s bed, the make-out session long forgotten. Both mortified by Frigga’s explanation of how sex between two males looks and other _important_ things according to her. She was very detailed, alright? Demonstrating them pictures in the books. Tony just hoped that she will not pull out some films to watch as well. He would die then. 

Did he mention his boyfriend was a little shit for this? Because he was. 

Well, Loki for his part decided that if he was to suffer through this mortification, then Tony will suffer with him as well. 

That little shit! 

And let it be said, Tony was mortified by that for many more months. Years later, he was so happy that there was no more _meet-the-parents_ thing in his life since he married Loki just when they were out of the college and they were living happily ever after, visiting Loki’s folks only occasionally. 

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing AU/AH stories and this popped into my mind today and didn't seem to let go. So, here it is. There will be at least two parts, maybe three or four, depends on how my imagination will run.   
> *Title may be changed in the future.*


End file.
